As the price of oil rises, the price of gasoline, diesel and other fuels, and the price to operate traditional vehicles increase. Furthermore, the traditional vehicles which operate based upon gasoline and other fuels, have undesirable environmental consequences. Electric vehicles provide a valuable alternative to the traditional vehicle.